Dont Leave Me
by SKgirl
Summary: one shot Kagome thinks about all the times Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo over her


A/N: I know it's the holidays and probably no one is even on fanfiction, but considering the fact it's the holidays I got bored, the result being more stories for you guys! Oh this is not a song fic, sorry, no more of those, just one-shots.

If I get 5 people saying they want more song fics then I will write one or two, but ONLY if I get requests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Don't Leave Me.

She talked online for about five minutes before she got bored with it.

Another message popped up.

'_Hi, Kagome!'_

She read the screen name and then closed it, realizing she could make up an excuse later.

She pulled up her music list and played a few songs, and that's when she hit her computer screen and shut it down for the night.

She collapsed on her bed and cried silently into her bed. The tears wouldn't keep falling though.

She needed to cry, and wanted to, but then again, what was the point, she hadn't lost anything.

He said just not right now, he couldn't handle it at the moment.

That meant there was still a chance.

But, she always thought like this. He would leave her and she accepted it, thinking this will be the last time.

She recalled the day one week ago, when he had pushed her down the well.

He had leaned in and gently kissed her lips, his arms around her waist, holding her like he would never let go.

Then he whispered in her ear, "Don't look back, this isn't permanent." and he pushed her down the well.

She understood, he left her because Kikyo had offered him a relationship, one they couldn't really have, but it was an opportunity to see what could have been.

Kagome decided she would try this one last time. She would wait for him to come get her, and when he did, she would go back, and give him the last chance.

He couldn't mess this up, he couldn't leave her.

Christmas vacation seemed to go by quickly and Kagome had one day left before school.

She suddenly felt...unclean. She had been moping around the house all this time, hadn't brushed her teeth, hadn't really eaten actually.

She stepped into the steaming shower and stretched out, all her muscles were tired.

After a few minutes she felt energized and she decided to go running, it felt good to run.

She got dressed and walked outside to see the well house door opening.

She ran as fast as she could down the stairs, but he had definitely seen her.

He chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"How have you been?" Inuyasha half-smiled at her.

"I'm great, I'm going running for awhile so I'll see you later." Kagome started to get away but he grabbed her again.

"I'll go with you, I could use a walk."

She sighed and started down the sidewalk, watching him out of the corner of her eye, and then staring at the ground.

"I guess I deserve this." Inuyasha stopped walking and looked into her eyes.

"Deserve what? I just don't have anything to say."

He pulled her in and held her, she missed him, and it was hard to explain but she wanted to be like this with him, next to him, close to him.

"Kagome, I knew it wouldn't work out, but I couldn't say no."

"You picked her." Kagome's eyes watered and she swallowed hard, angry at herself for crying, angry at him.

"I didn't pick her, I just needed a chance."

Kagome pulled out of his hold and even though he was strong, she was mad, and when she was mad, she was stronger.

"I gave you a chance, every time I'm with you I'm trusting you to make the right decision, I'm hoping that this will be the last time I have to try and understand."

"Kagome you were there, I just..."

"What? I was the sure thing? You could run off with her because you knew you could come back and I wouldn't be mad."

"It's not like that, I just didn't know..."

"I don't care anymore, I'll come back with you but this is your last chance, and I mean it."

"Kagome, before you continue yelling I have something to say."

Kagome swallowed again trying to calm down, hoping her emotions didn't show through.

"Kagome, I went with her because I wasn't sure about us, you and me. How do you know if someone's right if you don't know who's wrong?"

"Oh I umm...well with me I just felt like nothing could feel more right."

Inuyasha ran his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand. They turned around and started walking back to the shrine.

_Kagome's thoughts..._

_He can't leave me again, not after this_.

_He's left me so many times, this is our one last chance to make it._

Kagome leaned over and whispered "Please don't leave me."

Inuyasha turned and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

She knew maybe he would leave her again, but he always came back, right?

She didn't know if she was being used, or if he really loved her, or if she was even sane for going along with all of it, but she stayed with him all the same.

A/N: I don't know about this story and I will probably edit it a lot after posting it, but here is the original, REVIEW NOW! Just a simple one, that's all I want.


End file.
